


but I'm nervous and I'm bored!

by knapp_shappeys



Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, I'm guessing at least one of Theresa's sisters is also a teenager so, ah well! what's written is written :), and one of her sisters!, highly doubt Maxie is the only teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys
Summary: aka: a young princess’s first functionprompt: “sisters.”  for the weeklong #ProjectTheresa fanfiction challenge!
Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	but I'm nervous and I'm bored!

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bored" by Tessa Violet.

At about the halfway mark of the fundraising dinner, Theresa noticed that Gretel was getting—frankly—rather bored of the event, not least of being stared at by many of the guests. This was her first time “out” for an event, and in classic teenage fashion, she’d grudgingly handed over her phone before the function and promised not to use it during the actual dinner. 

But later in the night, with the actual eating finished and the guests broken into small groups, Theresa could sense her youngest sister was getting rather antsy. Not that Theresa couldn’t sympathize—she’d been through enough of these when she was younger to know of just how much Gretel must have been thinking of other pursuits. How this time would much better be spent, in her case, making a film or writing another script for a skit. Instead of pretending that the story of a distantly related duke’s current corruption crisis was interesting in any way.

She leaned down to her younger sister’s ear and murmured, “Let’s get out of here.”

Gretel, surprisingly, looked troubled as Theresa gently led her away by the elbow.

“I’m so sorry,” her younger sister burst out as soon as they got out of earshot of any of the other guests. “I know I’m supposed to be paying attention—It’s so boring, I can’t stand it.” Gretel wrung her hands miserably. “I’ll do better, I promise, just let me go out there again. I promise I won’t look so bored—”

“No,” Theresa interrupted gently. “I get it. I’m bored too. Don’t worry.”

Gretel stuttered to a stop and stared up at her. “You’re not upset…”

“I’m not angry at you. Absolutely not,” Theresa shook her head emphatically. “I’m bored too.”

Her younger sister’s anguished expression morphed into one of relief. “That’s better,” Theresa continued. “Come on.”

Gretel followed from their secluded corner, a hint of barely-concealed excitement in her eyes as she picked up a bit of her dress to hurry after her. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Theresa replied cryptically, gathering her gauzy shawl up in one hand as she swept into the next room. Nodding left and right at those who’d noticed their entrance, she led her younger sister over to a long table laid in the ornate hall.

She looked up and down the long table. There were bowls of decorative fruit laid at intervals, and she scanned the bowls until she found what she’d been looking for and hefted a piece of faux fruit in her hand. An attendant standing nearby saw her and gave her a strange look.

Theresa hated herself for doing it, but she fixed him with an imperious look until he looked away.

“What are you going to do with that plastic lemon?” Gretel asked as they walked away.

“Well...I learned this game a few weeks ago, when I was coming back from sending Maxie to school…”


End file.
